


Make the Yule Tide Gay

by JWMelmoth



Series: Quickies (Fics under 1000 Words) [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: Burglar Santa fic, M/M, very bad christmas puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 13:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWMelmoth/pseuds/JWMelmoth
Summary: The real reason Kurt ended up hogtied on his bed by burglar!Santa…a naughty fic with very bad Christmas puns.





	Make the Yule Tide Gay

**Author's Note:**

> [Import fic - First published on ff.net / Tumblr 2013.]
> 
> DISCLAIMER 2020: As the author of this work, I do NOT condone this work to be copied or otherwise made available outside Archive of Our Own. This work was written specifically for publication on AO3 and is not for profit. Any re-publication on for profit/monetised apps/sites is not authorised or supported by me.

“Whew. Christmas certainly came early this year,” Kurt breathes out, letting himself fall down on the mattress next to Cody. There’s no need to worry about egg-nog calories; he’s just had a very festive work-out.

“Mmm-mmm, mmmuhmmuh,” Cody protests, his words muffled by the Christmas stocking Kurt tied over his mouth. Kurt reaches over and pulls it free, replacing it with his lips for a moment before letting up.

“What was that, dear?” he asks sweetly.

Cody clears his throat. “I said, _Christmas_ would have come a lot earlier if you’d let him.” He shifts on the bed to relieve some of the tension in his tied haunches.

“Mmm, yes, well…” Kurt muses playfully, running his finger over sexy!Santa’s abs to draw circles in what is decisively _not_ cookie frosting, “there’s no rushing the jingle bell hop.”

Cody shakes his head and chuckles until his breath runs out into a pained grimace. “Don’t get me wrong, I really appreciated your, ah, elf magic. I definitely heard the angels sing. But at some point I’d like to have circulation in my legs again,” he says, nodding at the suspenders that Kurt used to tie him artfully to the bed like a Christmas present to himself.

Kurt smirks. “Only if you do one more thing for me.” He runs his hand down Cody’s naked thigh. “I want_ you_ to tie _me_ up now.”

Cody winces. “I think Santa is really too tired for another white Christmas,” he protests.

Kurt shakes his head. “No, that’s ok. It’s just for show.”

“For show?”

Kurt shrugs. “You and me, making the yule-tide gay? I’d never live it down. Santana would get all up in my business and before you can say ‘the twelfth day of Christmas’ everyone in Lima would know too. No, I think it’s better if we go for another story…”


End file.
